Tis a Gift
by blossomjaj988
Summary: It is simple things, like spending Christmas with the ones (and one specific one) you love that just makes everything seem…like a gift. (Day 6 of 12 days of Kristanna)


The snow fell gently outside the living room window. The lights of the Christmas tree glowed against the window, making the flakes fall in seemingly colorful wonderland.

Listening to the crackling of the dying fire, Kristoff took a sip of his hot chocolate, sighing deeply as he watched the snowfall.

It had been a hectic Christmas day.

Early morning was not exactly Anna's cup of tea but some how; she had managed to be ready fifteen minutes before Kristoff. She practically skipped to the truck and could barely keep her sit as they drove to his Ma's house.

Family members had crammed themselves into the already crowded house, spilling out into the yard as they pulled into the drive. Cousins, Nieces, Nephews, Aunts, Uncles, Great Aunts, Great Uncles; all were there and all of them beamed as the couple walked to the house.

He had been nervous, not entirely sure how not only his family would be with Anna but how Anna would be with so many people. She was a people person, sure, but this was a lot of people for just one person.

It had taken a grand total of 10 minutes before Anna was already deep in conversation and laughing with one of Kristoff's Aunts and when he had run into the house to see his mother, he had returned to Anna chasing and playing with his cousins. He had leaned against the old Oak outside and just watched her play, laugh, smile.

By lunchtime, all his cousins knew her by name, begging her to play, pick her up and climb the tree. Once lunch was actually over and the plates were being cleared, _everyone_ knew exactly who she was. She had charmed the pants off of ole Aunt Dawn (Kristoff swore she had saw that old woman smile for just a moment when Anna had looked back to her plate) and even kept up with Uncle Drew's sass and sarcasm like a champ, leaving Kristoff to wonder why he had ever worried in the first place.

After helping clean off the table, even though Ma had nearly shoved Anna out of the kitchen until Anna had simply picked up the cloth and began drying, they had sadly departed with the family. It had taken a bit to finally escape to the truck (everyone wanted to say bye to Anna and of course, wish the couple well) and Kristoff was certain that Anna would all but collapse in the seat.

He had been so wrong.

Some how she still had enough energy to race him up the stairs to Elsa's apartment, giggling with joy as she threw herself into Elsa's hug.

It was a complete 180 from what they had just enjoyed. Elsa's apartment was quite, said for the soft Christmas music playing from the TV that had immediately been changed as soon as Anna had found the remote.

"They show A Christmas Story all day for a reason Elsa." She had said with a smirk, throwing the remote to the couch.

After some hot cocoa, and their gift exchange (Kristoff had been presented with some new shirts, a new jacket that Elsa knew he needed, Anna had been surprised by the pair with a pair of tickets to the mountains in Colorado to go skiing and couldn't contain her giggles of excitement for a solid 15 minutes), they had all congregated to the living room. Anna eating the box of Belgium chocolates Bulda had gifted her while watching A Christmas Story for a third time, Kristoff held Anna in his lap as he mindlessly watched the movie while Elsa cooked dinner in the kitchen. (She had absolutely _refused_ help, saying they were her guests, she would do it but Kristoff had a feeling that she just wanted Anna as far away from the kitchen as possible).

Dinner was short but festive, small talk filling the time in between bites. After Anna's sixth piece, only to find out later it had been her tenth, they had called it a night.

Now here they were. Anna snuggled against his chest, the large, handmade blanket (compliments of Bulda) thrown over them both, as Anna snored softly against him.

He stroked a hand through her hair, thinking about how the day had gone, how perfect it had been.

He never dreamed that he would have been able to spend this day with someone, especially the girl he had simply met at the park (to this day he swears Sven had lead him right to her). Never would he have expected someone as perfect as her to even be with him, sharing this with him, to be so happy and care free in his used to be lonely life. She had changed him. He smiled more, laughed more full heartedly, showed kindness to strangers. She was all he thought about; he saw her in the flowers at the flower shop on the way to work, in bright sunshine, in the small snowmen in the park.

If this was God's gift to him, then he would happily take it.

Anna shifted against his chest, mumbling incoherent words as she wrapped her arm around him. He watches her, smiling to himself at just how lucky he was. He held her tighter, leaning forward as he kissed the crown of her head, taking in her festive cinnamon sent.

"Merry Christmas Anna." He whispered, watching as Anna smiled slightly in her sleep. He smiled as he remembered that there was still one present left.

One he had left on Anna's pillow that morning.

One that sat neatly in a small black velvet box with a small gold bow on top.


End file.
